eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 0.85 - Build 4359
September 19th, 2013 New Areas Level 36 - Crimson Headquarters Level 37 - Nidaros Mines Level 37 - The Great Tree Level 39 - Fel'Thaar Catacombs Level 40 - Crannoch Gauntlet New Group Dungeon Level 40 - Terenul Rosa (3 quests) New World Boss Area Level 40 - Redfern Deep featuring Kongar (Legendary) Level 40 - Bochdaen Crypt featuring Blood Defiler (Legendary) New Sets Level 40 - Battlegear (Heavy Melee) Level 40 - Forgedawn (Light Spell) Level 40 - Soulguard (Medium Melee) Level 40 - Wrathfang (Medium Ranged) New Arena Challenge Level 40 - Legions from the Sand New Quest Books An Ancient Fortress (19 quests) De Valles Inheritance (13 quests) Rite of Worth (11 quests) Defense of the East (5 quests) Circle of Spirits (3 quests) The Dark Tide (12 quests) Elderthorn Sanctuary (8 quests) Fire From The Sky (8 quests) Testing your Mettle (3 quests) Culling the Plagued, Curing the Plagued, A Soldiers Duty, Service To The Council, The Crimson Threat 1 quest each Features Level Cap increased to 40. Added Account Vault and Account Money, can be accessed from Eldevin Bank. Added Player Names to the World and options to turn them on or off. Changed how the Belt works, your quickslots are no longer linked or stored in belt slots. Added Rested Experience, characters that have been offline for long periods of time will gain bonus experience on their next play session. Added Account Tab to the character panel and implemented account level and experience. (work in progress) General Added account panel to the character sheet and account leveling. (work in progress) Added cool down remaining to homestone tooltip. Added Challenging new achievements for Dungeon Boss Encounters. Added Achievements to the Eldevin Arena. Added Achievement Icons to a number of categories. (work in progress) Added Gem Slots to many more items throughout the game. Added new crafted heroic items to Weaponsmithing Added new Prestige Vanity Sets to Prestige Vendor in Rivals Lounge. Added Reputation gains / loss to creature kills and dungeon bosses. Added Relic Rewards to a Number of Group Quests. Added vanity versions of Azraq / Plagued Baron / Beetle sets to Mystical Market. Added a new Scurvy Adventurer vanity set to the Mystical Market. Improved the "Quest Accepted" window with a better quest preview. Improved how terrain spells work to make them easier to use. Improved Server Performance. Improved Day/Night cycle. Daytime should be brighter, with longer sunrises and sunsets resulting in less night time. Improved the structure of a number of talent trees to promote better "hybrid classes" Improved the Quest Panel to make the quest level clearer. Improved the stats on all crafted heroic gear. Improved the stats on all heroic gear. Moved the LFG and PvP queue Icons to the a new location next to the radar. Passive creatures now change their outline color from yellow to red when in combat. Quests that require Items will now auto-fill from your backpack. The Mystical Market now has a new look! You can now dismiss pets by removing the status effect. You can now cast abilities from your spell book without putting them on the bar. Game Balance Added 3 new item sets to Temple of the Three Dungeon. Added loot chests to Trial of the Champions. (based on groups score) Added loot chests to Eldevin Arena. (based on number of group deaths) Added a missing loot table to Exarch Tiaund. All gems now provide greatly increased bonuses stats. All mob kills now grant an additional 20% experience. Coins dropped from mobs now randomize better. Crafted sets from Armorsmithing, Leatherworking and Tailoring have been reduced to level 30 to not conflict with Temple of the Three sets. Crafted Heroic Items now require Elemental Flakes in order to be crafted. Gems & Fusion Powder now sell for balanced values to the in-game merchants. Greatly lowered bonus damage to plagued for Culling / Curing quest weapons. Lowered the Numer of Gems need to combine to upgrade your gems at the Gem forge. Increased the resources required to create Elixirs and Stamina Potions. Reputation gain / loss has been added to many quests throughout the game. Stamina Potions now provide less overall healing. Bugs Fixed an issue where the Wraith Snake in Secluded Valley wouldn't perform all his attacks. Fixed an issue with the cannon balls in Secluded Valley not doing the correct damage. Fixed an issue with "Equipped Item Kills" updating when the correct weapon type wasn't used. Fixed an issue causing Salvation not to work when you first learn it. Fixed an issue where Summons were not valid targets for heals. Fixed an issue where a sack could turn into a vase of water at the well. Fixed an issue that allowed players that didn't meet the requirements of an area being able to access areas they were not intended. Fixed an issue with Kathy, Miriam, Farmer Lisida, Farmer Uki and the Apprentice Foraging Trainer showing the incorrect gender human class icon. Fixed an issue where Jocelyn wouldn't open her shop when asked to during a quest conversation. Fixed an issue where Dragon Handler Beldak was giving flight options as though he were in Fort Piregarde. Fixed an issue where Archmage Rufan was a bit too keen to give mages another Staff of Redemption they may not need. Now you need to ask him if you need a replacement. Fixed an issue where the Illanon Guide would spout nonsense at you if you tried to converse with him. Fixed a blocking issue in Cragmyst Tombs. Fixed an issue where players were able to begin the Secluded Valley encounter with the Elitle Bodyguard without passing the barrier. Fixed an issue where Scout Gondar was not always discussing quests with players when he should have been. Fixed an issue where using the Crimson Macabre Shirt didn't do anything to fool the Crimson Macabre. Fixed an issue where quest markers would try and guide players through the Crimson Passage before they were of an appropriate level. Fixed an issue where NPCs in the Upper Keep of the Illaneska Barracks would not reset properly during "Rites of Passage". Fixed an issue where you would remain in combat after fighting NPCs during "Rites of Passage". Fixed an issue where Stony Gaze Galim, in the Boondocks, would never let players out of combat. Fixed an issue when, if you defeated any of Carter's company in the Secret Den, you would remain in combat until you left the realm. Fixed an issue with Horris Travis showing "The Key of Ages" as available before completion of "Buzzing Plague". Fixed an issue with "Pest Control" which meant you could never get rid of the spawned beetles short of killing them or leaving the realm. Fixed issue where the log out window could be below other windows. Fixed issue where the death window could overlap the resurrection window. Fixed issue with the mining animation not accounting for the pickaxe being equipped in the left hand. Fixed an issue with the quest window not always showing the stages consistently as 1 out of x. Fixed an issue with Zuen and her faction icon showing she was Male. Fixed an issue with Jest a Farce quest where players able to summon multiple keeper demons Fixed an issue with deaths door issue for Eldevin Sewers / Blossom Ridge / Crystal Hills. Fixed an issue causing 'Stouthearted' to not grant the correct amount of armor. Fixed an issue where you were able to attack invisible enemies. Fixed an issue with Coriander not stacking correctly. Ham, Rump and Shank have had their stack values corrected from 5 to 10. Quests In "Assisting the Watch", Lynch needs an Improved Lithistle Bow instead of an Improved Bronze Shield in order to remove the rare component requirement. The dancing stage in the quest Gesturing can now be completed using /dance. Oswald now lets you know to get on the stage if you use the emote for the current stage of Gesturing inside the Intrepid Owl while not on stage. Added a stage to the beginning of "A Study in Blood" to make finding Sabina easier. We have also split the stage where you steal the painting into two so the quest indicator is more consistant with your current task. Added checks to stage 6 of "Riding of the Marches" to ensure only one Undead General can spawn at any one time. Lowered Sewer Observations quest starting level to be more consistent. Updated Quest Text for 21 New Ideas to no longer speak about 2 cannonball trips. Dungeons Added Enrage timers to a number of dungeon bosses. Adjusted some dungeon boss health to improve progression. Improved the loot tables for all Dungeons, every boss will now drop at least 1 item, 1 gem and 1 relic. Many new weapons have been added to dungeon loot tables that can roll with sockets or with random bonuses. Many set items for the newly added sets (gloves and boots) have been added to the boss loot tables. The intoxication debuff given by potions now works differently in group dungeons. The cooldown counter will not start until you exit combat. Class Balance Fixed Purification not giving the full amount. Flamelash did not work correctly on Ignite, was converting portion of damage into splash rather than adding splash damage. Napalm damage was divided by 7 seconds rather than 6. Mage Boiling Blood Duration now 6 seconds. Cooldown now 10 seconds. Damage increased to 25% per tick. Boiling Point Damage increase to 20% / 40% per tick. Ignite Damage increased to 250%. Ignite causes a high amount of threat. Incinerate Damage reduced to 150%. Void Portal Improved pet survivability. The summon now has an attack that generates a high amount of threat. Scald Chance of stun increase to 10% / 20%. Fountain of Mana Increases maximum mana by 5/10% and effectiveness of mana consumables by 10/20%. Essence of Magic Increases damage of your Ranged Attack ability when you have an essence equipped by 5/10% and restores 0.5/1% of your total mana on hit. Mathemagical Accuracy gained per level increase to 5%. Ranger Blazing Arrow Damage increased to 125%. Napalm Damage increased to 25% / 50% / 75%. Call of the Wild Improved pet survivability. The summon now has an attack that generates a high amount of threat. Black Fang Damage increased to 145%. Dexterous Also now adds Melee Haste. Steady Aim Accuracy gained per level increased to 5%. Prophet Radiance Increased stun to 2 seconds. Cool down reduced to 30 seconds. Damage on this ability has been removed. Serenity Now only removes 1 negative status effect. Cool down increase to 35 seconds. Soothsaying Now only adds 1 additional effect removal to 'Serenity'. Added reduction to 'Serenity' cool down by 15 / 30 seconds. Body and Soul Increased the Mana Regeneration amount to 40%. Beacon of Light Now stacks up to 3 times. Relentless Magics No longer affects spells accuracy. Assassin Bloodbath Cool down reduced to 4 seconds. Rupture Damage increased to 20%. Duration reduced to 10 seconds. Dual-Wield Mastery Now adds Ranged Attack Power. Sleight of Hand Now adds Ranged Critical Endurance Now increases mana regeneration by 20/40%. Expertise Accuracy gained per level increase to 5% and weapon restriction removed. Warrior Bane Cool down reduced to 10 seconds. Sear Damage increased to 20%. Unburdened Chance reduced to 1 / 2 / 3%. Offensive Stance While in offensive stance your armor value is now reduced by 5%. Heavy Handed No longer has any weapon restrictions. Templar Righteous Defense Damage reduction reduced to 25% Cool down increased to 25 seconds. Impale Increase to Threat. Defensive Stance Armor bonus decreased to 10%. While in defensive stance your damage is now reduced by 10%. Bathe In Blood Reduces the cooldown of your Bloodbath ability by 2/3/4s. Category:Patch Notes